People often travel with small computers, such as notebook computers, for mobile access to their data files and applications. People also often travel with cell phones, for cellular communication. It is thus of advantage to have one assembly that combines the notebook computers with the cell phone. Currently notebook computers have wireless modems, which are used to provide voice over IP services, such as Skype. Some notebook computers have small built-in cameras, which are used to provide video conferencing services. However, when conducting private conversations, users prefer to hold a small handheld device that can be conveniently held close to their ears and used quietly.